Outlaws
by pokegeek42
Summary: Aria and Kenji encounter a team of Butei from America. They are working in secret only high up U.S. officials and the Masters at Tokyo Butei High are in the loop. Team Baskerville is dragged into a internatonal incident.
1. New guys

_Aria the Scarlet Ammo (Hidan no Aria) is not my property nor are any of its characters._

"Kenji."

I rolled over at the sound of my unwelcomed roommate, and checked the display on my phone. 4:27. What the…

"Kenji," Aria said again. Her voice was surprisingly not as rough and demanding as usual. As a matter of fact, she was almost … whimpering?

I begrudgingly sat up, and looked toward her voice. She was huddled next to my bunk wrapped in a blanket. What is this? She only acts like this when it - BOOM - rolling thunder interrupted my train of thought. Oh, that's it. There's a thunderstorm. The girl, who charges into any situation guns blazing, is terrified of thunder.

The look on her face was one of a scared little girl not an armed butei. She's almost like a regular girl. She is so cute. I know its not the right time for that kind of thinking but I can't help it. Unlike myself got out of bed, preparing myself, and sat down next to Aria and put an arm around her in comfort. She immediately clung to me with no space between us. Here it comes. The flow of blood. The rush of heat. Fight it. Ok I think I've got it under control.

"Kenji?"

Yeah, Aria." I asked absentmindedly still concentrating on keeping calm.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything." She then pressed herself even closer(if that's possible).

"Uh… yor welcome I guess," I said more confused than before asking the question.

The thunder had let up before it was time to start getting ready for class, but the rain was still coming strong. I had hoped we would make the 7:58 bus, but I had to argue with Aria for ten minutes about the likelihood of the thunder starting again. So now we then found ourselves walking under the same umbrella. Needless to say we missed the bus. Normally I would have it that we use our own umbrellas, Aria on the other hand had insisted we walk together even after I warned her what it would look like to others. I ultimately gave in to expedite our departure.

Thankfully for the rest of the school day the thunder didn't show itself. After the final bell, Aria decided for the both of us that we needed to brush up on our hand to hand skills. (She obviously didn't want to risk being outside with the possibility of thunder even though I explained that the longer we wait the more likely we would end up in another bought of thunder.)

When Aria had successfully beaten the living tar out of me several times over and she couldn't stall any longer, we made our way out of the Assault building.

We walked down the large hallway parallel to the practice area, but there were voices coming from I believed to be an empty, unused classroom. It was strange to see anyone here this late so I guess my curiosity got the better of me. I stopped Aria, and listened more intently. There were voices, but in… English? My English is horrible, but it's Aria's first language. We listened and Aria blinked in code what they were saying.

One voice said, "…stealth mission so Eez we're gonna need suppressers for just the side arms: my USP and Pup's P2000's-"

A second voice cut in, "Don't call me Pup, JJ."

First voice again slightly annoyed, "You got that, Eez? We'll also scout the city for good sniper nest locations."

A third voice apparently Eez replies, "Got it, boss."

The "boss" continues, "Now, Mutt, You're gonna need to see if we can get ahold of a few bikes. We may need to get through traffic pretty fast."

"Shouldn't be a problem. The Japanese butei are cooperating fully. Three bikes fo-" thunder rumbled as the one called Mutt (or was it Pup) answered.

The thunder also elicited a high pitched noise from Aria and she Immediately hugged me. Crap she's right up against me and she's shuddering. Oh I can feel her chest. Here it comes the rush of heat the flow of blood. I've gotta fight it. No! Too late. I've entered Hysteria Mode.

My hyper accelerated brain notices the voices have stopped.- Another clap of thunder.- Aria squeals again and leaps to the nearest corner and curls up in a ball. If they didn't notice us before they probably have now. The voices start up again, but they seem agaitated.

Even in Hysteria Mode I still don't understand much.

"What…on guard…"

Okay they are obviously butei or somehow affiliated with butei. They should be friendly. No problem.

The door slams open. A handgun followed by two arms and a whole body emerges. My Inquesta training and Hysteria Mode kick in and I immediately size up the person. He is about 180cm. Blonde. Pale skin. Probably American. Likely a teenager. He has a USP in his hands and a knife with knuckles- a trench knife?- strapped to his thigh. Dressed in street clothes. He shouts something in very bad Japanese. Something like, "Who are you? Who sent you?" I didn't get a chance to answer before two more people came out of the room. The first was just shorter than the first with dark brown hair and a goatee. He held a basic combat knife in an aggressive stance. No other weapons. The second was about five centimeters taller than the blonde one. He had short curly brown hair and held two P2000's.

And all of them had their weapons pointed at me.

The Hysteria Mode me instinctively stepped in front of Aria still shuddering in the corner. The Blonde one seemed to notice this and said something in English I didn't catch. Then the shorter one slowly while still pointing his knife at me got just outside of my reach. He feinted to my left like he was going to run past me. Aria was helpless in the corner so I moved to block his way. Then the Blonde one rushed past my right and toward Aria. He grabbed her roughly and jerked her to her feet and pointed his USP at her temple. I began to run at him but the other two grabbed me from behind.

The blonde one repeated the earlier questions but added something

"Tell me or I'll shoot."

_First thanks for reading guys. I hope you like it. I plan on doing continuing if it's well liked._

_Leave a review if you like it._

_Leave a review if you don't and tell me what's wrong._

_Thanks again and seeya_

_This geek is out._


	2. A request sorta

The blonde one repeated the earlier questions but added something

"Tell me or I'll shoot."

I stopped struggling against the other two and calmed myself. Hysteria Mode was fading pretty quickly anyhow. I said in plain language, "I am Kenji Tohyama. That is Aria Kanzaki. We are members of Team Baskerville and students here."

He replied with another odd question, "Then prove it. Article 3. What is it?"

"Become stronger but above all support justice." I recited the third Article of butei law almost completely down from Hysteria Mode.

He then immediately let Aria go and looked to the shorter one and said something in English.

The shorter one spoke to me in nearly perfect Japanese save for the accent, "Hello there, Kenji Tohyama. Sorry about this but we have to be careful. We are on a mission that requires the utmost secrecy," he paused as the blonde one addressed him in English, "As we know your name it is only right you know ours. They call me Eez. That over there," he gestures to the tallest of the three, "is Mutt, and the blondie over there is the boss. We call him Chief or Boss."

I looked at them in turn and greeted them than asked Eez, "Um… those are some strange names."

"Yeah, well, like I said we are on a very sensitive mission and we can't just let anyone know our names. You understand."

Of course I did. Butei are always in danger. Secrecy is just part of the job. The boss then walked up to me and offered me his right hand. I reached out and shook as he said, "Adam. Adam Marsh." He smiled a wry smile. Then faster than the normal me could have seen he unsheathed the trench knife, grabbed it back handed, then swung at my face with the knuckles stopping just centimeters from my face. Needless to say I flinched and recoiled.

He smiled that wry smile again and chuckled. Again he turned to Eez and spoke. Eez then translated, "He says he's sorry and that he was just testing you," I looked back questioningly, "I don't know either."

Adam continued speaking and Eez translated between us, "So what's up with the girl?"

"She has a fear of thunder."

"That's weird," Eez translated. Adam then shrugged and continued, "Bring her in here. Its blacked out and partially sound proofed. Y'know secrecy and the like. It should help." The three of them then walked back into the room.

I coerced Aria to follow. We came into the unused classroom. The desks had been haphazardly pushes up against the walls and a large fold up table had been set up in the center with a laptop and lots of documents in English strewn about it. Amongst them was a map of Tokyo with several spots marked in different colors. Aria began to calm down as well.

"You okay there?" Eez (not translating this time) asked Aria.

Aria, becoming much more like herself very quickly, stood up and yelled at the trio, "What the hell! How dare you attack me, a noble and an S ranked butei!"

I interjected, "Yeah she's fine."

"Shut up, Idiot Kenji!" She turned her anger towards me, "Why didn't you do something?!"

Getting frustrated I retaliated, "What did you want me to do? He had a gun to your head! Besides they're butei they weren't going to hurt us anyway!"

"Okay calm down," Eez cut in then started translating for Adam, "It looks like you are as spirited as the rumors suggest."

"Of course I am nobility after all." Aria retorted with pride.

"And the rest of your team must be held to equally high standards. So I've decided I am going to let Team Baskerville assist with our mission." Everyone in the room even Eez who had said the words himself looked surprised and stared at Adam.

Aria was the first to break the silence, "What do you mean 'let us' assist. Why would we even want to help you?"

"If not then please by all means leave and forget you even saw us," Adam smiled that smile again then continued, "but seeing as Team Baskerville would benefit from the success of this mission I thought you might want in."

I spoke up this time, "What do you mean by 'Team Baskerville would benefit'?"

"Our target is Grenada."

_Well here's part two._

_I'm not really sure if it will get more than a few chapters because frankly I'm personally not getting into it but we'll see._

_Seeya_

_This geek is out._


End file.
